Forget
by Undeniably Yours x
Summary: Song-fic. Pls R&R - Jace wants Clary, but Clary struggles with her feelings about dating her brother.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own the song Iris, which belongs to the Goo Goo Dolls, or the books City of Bones or City of Ashes, which belong to Cassandra Clare.

This is my first song-fic so I hope you enjoy it ;p

Forget

Jace stood in front of Clary's door. She'd yelled at him again, told him to get out. She'd told him to stay away from her and Simon because all he did was cause trouble for them. But how could he stay away when she was all he ever wanted? All he ever thought about.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you _

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't wanna go home right now_

Clary was everything to him. In the short time they'd known each other she had become a vital part of his life and he couldn't imagine a future without her. And despite what she said he knew she felt the same. She understood him in away that no one else did, saw all the things he hid. And even though that bothered him at first he found himself wanting it, wanting to share his secrets. And now, even when she told him to leave, he couldn't make him self move, he couldn't leave her.

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breath is your life_

_'Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

He looked across the room into Clarissa's eye's. They were full of misery and a longing for what she denied herself. Him. It was wrong, he was her brother. And what would it do to Simon, to find out she cheated... with her own flesh and blood. It would kill him...But she couldn't help but want Jace. She was drawn to him like a magnet. Pulled by an unseen force, and as she looked at him, looked into his smoldering eye's, she saw her torment reflected.

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everythings made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am_

She wanted to let go of her revulsion towards dating her own brother. It was like a bad movie, some sick cosmic joke, to fall in love and be told that you were related to the only person that made you feel whole. It made her want to burst into tears. She wished she could forget, she wanted to forget, but she couldn't...Jace needed her to forget, he needed it like he needed air to breath.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_And you bleed just to know your alive_

In two quick, graceful steps he was before her. So close she could feel his breath on her face, feel the heat coming from his skin. And then, taking her face gently between his hands, he kissed her....

And she forgot.

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everythings made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am_

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX_

_Ok, I've decided that I'm going to post all my Mortal Instruments one-shots and songfics here. They won't all necessarily go together or anything but I feel like keeping them all in the same spot since they will all revolve around Jace, and Clary's messed up relationship, maybe with a bit of ClaryXSimon, ClaryXSebastian/Jonathan mixed in. So stay tuned!_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N--Ok so this is a lil AU so if you don't like that then don't read it. Clary and Jace have been dating for three years, and now they've learned that they're related. I realize some pieces of the song don't work but I think overall it fits well.

Disclaimer-- I **DON'T OWN **City of Bones, or City of Ashes or the characters Jace, and Clary. Nor do I own Breathe by Taylor Swift.

Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clary was in her car, driving away from Jace, back to Luke's house.

I see your face in my mind as I drive away,

Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way.

People are people

And sometimes we change our minds

But its killing me to see you go after all this time

~Flashback~

Clary sighed. She had just had another big fight with Jace, the third this week. She had to tell him, it was just so hard to find the words. She couldn't hide the disgust she felt each time he kissed her, or touched her, she knew he saw her revulsion. She couldn't bear the hurt look in his eye's each time she pulled away from him. He didn't know what she knew, that he was her brother. She kept it from him, thinking maybe she could forget, but she couldn't. Not for a second.

Clary was laying on her bed when Jace walked in. Even with her arm slung over her forehead and eyes she knew it was Jace simply by the way he walked. She didn't want to end it now. How could she when he was all she had ever known? And he had no idea it was coming. They got along so well together, except for lately, she felt a tear slide down her face as she thought of what she would say. Thought of what this would do to him.

"Clary we need to talk." She took a bracing breath as she sat up and made room for him on the bed.

"Yeah we do."

Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie,

It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see.

"Clary-"

"Jace it's over. I can't see you anymore." Clary gushed, not meaning for it to sound so harsh.

She wanted to take it back as hurt flashed in his eyes and pain filled his expression. She could feel the tears pricking the backs of her eyes. This had to be a really bad dream. Why did she have to do this? Why did she ever have to find out they were related? And she couldn't hold back the tears any longer as the truth spilled from her lips. She told him everything.

Cause its tragedy and it'll only bring you down

Now I don't know what to be with out you around.

~End~

The scene kept playing in her head. Forcing her again and again to realize he wasn't going to be there anymore. He wasn't a part of her life anymore. But that choice had been hers. She had wanted distance, it would be to hard just to be friends, and he knew it to when he suggested it, he was only grasping at straws.

Clary pulled the car over. She couldn't focus on the road anymore, the tears made it to blurry, and her chest was constricting making it difficult to breathe.

And we know it's never simple,

Never easy.

Never a clean break , no one here to save me.

Your the only thing I know like the back of my hand,

And I can't,

Breathe,

Without you,

But I have to,

Breathe,

Without you,

But I have to.

Now she was at Luke's in her room. She had a pillow hugged tightly to her chest, in a death grip. Tears spilled from her eyes which were already red rimmed from crying. She choked out heart wrenching sobs. She had lost the only person that had meant anything to her.

It's two am

Feelin' like I just lost a friend.

Hope you know it's not easy,

Easy for me.

Clary wished more then anything now that Jace could swoop in and save her from this pain like he had from the demons they had fought together during her training as a shadow hunter. But she knew he never would again.

And we know it's never simple,

Never easy.

Never a clean break, no one here to save me.


End file.
